SecondSkin
by DolittleMD
Summary: A bit of Picard/Crusher romance


Paramount is a GOD, I meekly bow before the alter in homage while offering this piece of my soul in exchange for a brief moment of bliss for these two. No infringement intended. Please leave my name attached to this. PG-13.Most definitely P/C

"Well what did you think?"

"Mmmm.."

"I said what did you think?"

'You're absolutely amazing' 'It was very nice. I quite enjoyed it."

"Good," Beverly smiled, "I'm glad. I admit thought you had me worried there for a moment. I thought you seemed distracted when I looked out at you."

'I was staring at you, of course I was distracted' "Oh no, you fully had my attention." 'At least your costume did' She saw his eyes drop and sweep quickly over her figure. "Whatever moved to cast MacBeth in swinging 1960's London?" 

"Honestly, I just wanted to see Will in that blue velvet suit with a frilly shirt collar." She laughed.

"Well I admit that was enough to entice the crew into coming to the show, but it was you in that leather suit that made them stay." Beverly felt the color rise to her cheeks.

Not to be the only one blushing she cooed teasingly, "You mean I was too distracting from the play." as she ran her hands down her leather encased thighs.

Picard swallowed hard, his eyes filled with desire. 'Oh no you just gave new meaning to Lady MacBeth's 'unsex me now" speech.' "It was an addition to the role Beverly, a perfect addition."

"Thank you. I must say I've got quiet used to wearing it. You think I could change my Starfleet uniform to this?" Picard just chuckled.

"Well I'll give you a moment to change then we'll go to the party in Ten Forward."

"There's no need, I'm ready when you are."

"You're not going to wear that there, are you?"

Beverly frowned, "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Picard was silent "I thought you said you liked this outfit."

"I do."

"Then where's the problem?"

"There is none. I just thought you would enjoy changing out of that costume."

"Costume, this is no costume I have owned this for 10 years!" Picard gaped " I bought it after the episode with the Tsiolkovsky You know the one where we contracted that intoxicating virus." Beverly smirked.

"Really, then why haven't I seen you in it before tonight." he inquired playfully.

"Well I haven't had the courage to wear it until this production came up, by then I had to break it in so...."

"Oh my God, you've been walking around the ship dressed in that? No wonder the crew's performance rating is down. They've been too busy seeing you clad in skintight leather." 

"Oh no, don't try to pin that one on me." Beverly crossed her arms in defiance.

"I know some Starfleet regulation has been broken here."

"Like what for example, Jean-Luc?"

"Well, creating a public disturbance. I know you're guilty of at least that one." he lowered his voice and leaned in closer. " And I know the standard reprimand for that."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Picard stared back deadpan. "just try me." 

Beverly slid back into her seductive Lady MacBeth pose "Maybe later." She paused for further effect. "Come on let's go, they'll be wondering about us."

Picard nodded, 'I think they already do'

"Will, that was wonderful." Deanna squeezed his arm in approval.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get past that outfit." Riker's grin extended from ear to ear.

"Oh, I thought you looked so cute in blue velvet."

"Not mine, Beverly's. Wow what a vision." Deanna swatted his arm.

"And she's still wearing it." Geordi pointed in the direction of the doors that admitted Crusher and Picard. "Wow do you think she can breath in that?"

"Yes, and many other important functions." Riker winced again as Deanna hit him once more. "What? you can't tell me that outfit is not, at the very least, incredibly enticing. I know I wasn't the only one attracted. The Captain look pretty smitten with her performance from where I could see." Deanna motioned over his shoulder. Riker turned around and stammered when he saw the captain appeared before him. 

"Good evening Captain, did you enjoy the performance?" Deanna smiled sweetly as she pinched Riker's arm once more.

Beverly loved the way she felt. Sensing every pair of eyes hovering over her shape, it was extremely arousing and almost intoxicating. She found herself slipping deeper into this role. A little added swing to her hips, a more seductive pose pouring the punch. She slid, literally slithered her way over to Picard's side and impishly handed him his drink, revealing in his obvious arousal. 'Oh God please tell me she's doing this on purpose, just for me. Because I'll be damned if I'll share this goddess with anyone else.'

"Oh, there's Alyssa." Beverly smiled and handed Picard her drink "Excuse me Jean-Luc, but I have to congratulate my cast."

"No problem, Beverly."

"I won't be long."

"There's no rush. In fact I think I will turn in early tonight." Beverly nodded, turned around and sauntered away. 'Dear God the view from the back is almost better than the front.' He cleared his throat and nodded curtly to the rest of the group. He desperately wanted to exit Ten-Forward before his emotions betrayed him. 

Catlike she slid across the breakfast table. Her eyes intently upon her prey, unabashed desire danced about in her clear blue eyes. She licked her dry lips hungrily eyeing the buttered croissant he held in his hand. "Jean-Luc," she purred "will you help me with my zippers. It's a bit hot in here." Damn, damn, DAMN !! That was the tenth time this week, the same dream, the same outfit, and her. That image of her in "that suit" was burned forever in his brain. He was becoming desperate. If he didn't rectify the situation, something horrible, well not quite horrible, but something rash would happen. Oh, well a cold shower was definitely in order before she arrived. 

As the soothing water calmed his nerves and his hormones he contemplated. Why was it always so difficult. Well that was an obvious answer, she said no. So simple an answer that held such pain for them both. He could see that in her eyes ever time they reached that subconscious barrier they had erected to keep themselves and their hormones at bay. Her eyes held such pain, such fear, all he wanted to do was comfort her and her fears as she had done for him so many times. Beverly, was his steadfast rock that kept his wayward spirit afloat. In times of joy and pain Beverly had been there right by his side. In his heart he knew he had done the same for her as well. What a sad, tormented pair they made. Time and fate never seemed to be kind to those who called Enterprise their home. Just before he slipped into a deep state of melancholy, he remembered who was coming to breakfast. He knew, just as he knew his ship, that her smile would brighten the darkest of days. 

Unfortunately it had not been a easy night for Dr. Beverly Crusher. She was exhausted, never quite making it to her room to sleep until a hour earlier. She had contemplated not coming to breakfast this morning but she knew that he would be expecting her. Beverly relished the few moments they had to themselves before their duty stepped in and took control. Privately she knew that he would see her in this state, comfort her and demand that she take the day off and rest. Secretly she loved it when he would worry about her, checking the medical log to see if she wasn't forgetting to sleep, or eat. Hell, she did the same for him. They supported each other, in ways they could never imagine. Right now she needed her friend more than ever. 

She rang the chime on the door. After several rings there was no answer, she entered the access code and entered his quarters. "Jean-Luc" she was barely able to squeak. She turned around and plopped herself down on the sofa. Taking a deep breath she began to fall asleep.

"Beverly, are you all right??" She looked up and saw him clad merely in his favorite gold bathrobe. 

"Oh I'm fine, just peachy."

"Liar" Picard grinned, his eyes full of concern. "Tell me what's wrong." He rose and fetched them both a cup tea from the replicator. 

"I lost them."

"Who?" 

"Lieutenant Perkin's twins. She came in complaining of pains in her lower back. I thought everything was all right. I even had one of the nurses run a genetic test to make sure everything was all right. But then...." Beverly stopped, choking back her tears. Picard moved next to her, and wrapping his arms around her, trying to comfort her while she wept.

"But what Beverly?"

"They went to distress and started breathing Jean-Luc" Beverly continued despite Picard's confused look. "they started to breathe inside. Their little lungs filled with fluid and they drowned in the womb. We had to extract them and try to resuscitate but they were so little that they couldn't support themselves and they died." She buried her face deeply into his chest. "They just died. They were so excited to be part of the world. The girl died right in my hands, as I tried to manually pump her heart." Picard began to rock her back and forth try to calm her shaking body. "All I could think about was my little girl, when I held her just like that, desperate to save her but I couldn't, I tried but I wasn't good enough, strong enough.."

"No, Beverly, that couldn't be helped. You tried your best, there was nothing you could do." Picard remembered the tale of the baby she miscarried after Jack's death, and how deeply it hurt her.

Beverly pulled back and stared at him intently. "There is always more, there has to be. But oh, Jean-Luc they were so little, so tiny. Their eyes didn't even open. They never saw their mother, to look at the sun, to see the world."

"Perhaps that is a blessing." Beverly merely nodded back against him. "Beverly you can't blame yourself, for either situation. You've delivered so many babies, saved so many people, including me. You must remember all those patients, not the ones that no one could have saved." Beverly nodded and held on to him tighter. They sat like that in silence for several minutes until Beverly finally fell asleep. He picked her up and laid her down on his bed, Picard quietly dressed and headed to the bridge, not before leaving her a note that he would be back to check on her and that she was confided to quarters, his quarters. 

True to his word, he returned early from his shift was over to find her asleep on his couch in a pair of his flannel pajamas reading a book of sonnets. That's a vision, and in my pajamas. Picard thanked the powers that be for the exquisite creature before him. He walked back into the bedroom and changed in casual attire. He then ordered a dinner basket from the replicator and waited for Beverly to wake up. She did not long after, sensing his watchful gaze upon her.

"Hi. I must have dozed off. What time is it?"

"Time for dinner. You'd better change out of those an into something else."

"Actually I thought it might be fun to be seen running about the ship in the Captain's nightclothes." Picard smiled deeply glad to see that his friend had regained her sense of humor. "Well what else was there for me to wear? You confined me to your quarters?" 

"You mean you actually obeyed one of my order's?"

'Well, in my professional opinion, I concurred with the order." Beverly smiled back at him. "Okay so what do you suggest I wear or will you let me return to my quarters."

"Never, I don't want you out of my sight. Beverly you're exhausted. You've been going nonstop since the play and after last night you need some time off. I want you to consider taking some shore leave." 

"I will, but I don't want to be alone. At least not right now."

"Good, I have something special planned for dinner, so you'd better get changed."

"Sounds great Jean-Luc but what should I wear??" How about that cat suit of yours? Flashed through his mind. 

"What ever is in my closet Beverly, I'm giving you free reign." 

"Oooh, I get to romp around your closet. What an honor. I won't be a moment" Neither could erase the grins that spread across their faces at the thought of what Beverly would choose to wear. What about one of your tops, the ones cut down to the navel? Flashed through her 

mind. She came back a few moment later, sporting one of his thick black sweaters and a pair of khaki pants. Her hair shone vibrantly against the sweater. Picard inhaled sharply before rising to take her arm and the basket and walk out of his quarters and into the hallway. 

"Jean-Luc where are we headed?" Beverly inquired as he led them down the far corridor.

"It's a surprise." Beverly squeezed his arm "All right, I thought a moonlight picnic on Pacifica would be nice." He whispered close to her ear. Raising her chin so that their eyes met he asked, "Feeling any better?" 

"Yes, much and Jean-Luc?"

"Yes Beverly." As they entered the holodeck.

"Thank you."

"Not at all." Picard removed her arm from his and gently kissed her knuckles. Beverly sighed, 'Oh, Jean-Luc you brilliant fool.'

Dinner was extremely enjoyable, followed by a pleasurable walk down the replicated Pacifica beach. Later as they walked down the corridor, he held her hand steadfast in his own. She was deeply moved by this open show of affection. As they approached the corridor of their quarters she asked, "So where do I go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I still confined to your quarters, or can I return to mine?"

"Well, that is up to you, what do you want to do Beverly."

"Great, always throw the ball back into my court. Why do I have to be the one to make decisions here? Why can't you just take control for once? Why does every move in our relationship need to be discussed in full detail? Can't you just take me the next time you want me and end this damned balancing act we do once and for all?"

"What? You would prefer me to just take you, force my will upon you. Violate you, regardless of your concerns and fears? Never Beverly, never to anyone, and especially not towards someone I love."

Beverly looked away and mumbled, "Sometimes I wonder if you have a pulse."

"What was that?" She shook her head and Jean-Luc grabbed her arm forcibly. She tried to twist her way out for his grasp but Picard just swung her around to face him. "What did you say?"

Beverly sighed but Jean-Luc squeezed her arm tighter.

"Jean-Luc let go of me."

"Tell me exactly what you said just then." The anger in his eyes was terrifying, Beverly found herself wishing to run away form the intensity in his eyes.

"Let it go Jean-Luc." Beverly felt her anger rising.

"Never." Jean-Luc pushed her inside her quarters and forced her against the wall that led to the bedroom, pinning her shoulders it. "Now tell me what you said."

"Why should I?" She stuck out her chin and stared back at him defiantly. Picard pushed her harder against the wall and kissed her with the full brunt of his pent-up passion. Beverly at first squirmed against his lips, desperate to be free, then relaxed, giving in to his will. As she stopped resisting he released her arms and held her face in his hands. Beverly took this opportunity to brake the kiss and she slapped him hard on the cheek. "Get out of my quarters now, *Captain* !"

"No damn it Beverly, I will not push aside what I feel, what you felt just then, what we feel every time we touch. You wanted that as much as I did, admit it." Beverly took a step forward hoping to force him back towards the door, but he wouldn't budge. Their noses were almost touching now, and electricity seem to flow from their eyes. "You cannot deny what you feel Beverly. I can see it in your eyes, I feel it racing though your body when we kiss. And all I know is,... that I want to feel it again." 

"You have no right."

'I have every right. Beverly, you are my life, my soul. I look at you and see everything I ever wanted. All those dreams that have been lost, sacrificed for my career, for Starfleet, for the Federation. I would do anything, give up anything, to make one of those dreams come true even for just a moment." Tears welled up in his eyes and matched those already in hers. "Don't you see Beverly," he held her face in this hands once more, this time with gentleness "There's nothing I wouldn't sacrifice for you." Beverly searched his eyes for some shred of fear, but that was all gone on, replaced by a strength that matched the intensity of his love. In this, deep within his hazel eyes, Beverly found the courage to let go of her own fears and doubts.

She leaned in and kissed him with tentatively, trying to assure him of her mutual desire. When they broke, he began to trail kisses down her neck, lingering in her favorite spots. "This won't be easy." she whispered between soft moans of pleasure.

"It never is." He pulled back to look into her eyes. Tightening his arms around her, "Hey, we'll take it easy. There's no need to rush this, right?"

"Right." she nodded. 

"So, I'll say goodnight. Sweet dreams my love."

"Nope, I don't think so."

"What?"

"They won't be sweet not unless you're the first thing I see tomorrow morning." Beverly looked at him seductively.

"Merde." Picard muttered and pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper and filled with mounting passion. "You win doctor."

"Get used to it." Sensing their mutual arousal, Picard lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. "Ooof."

"What was that for?"

"You've gained weight since the last time I did that."

"Not likely. you're just getting old. Pushing seventy right?"

"Sixty, and we'll just see about 'old'." Beverly smiled as Picard began to do delicious thing to her neck. 

"I forgot, some things get better with age" she cooed as she nibbled on his ear.

"Most definitely." Picard smiled to himself as he ran his hands down the length of her shape.

"Penny." He chuckled lightly. Beverly pursed her lips, and Jean-Luc kissed her again. "Tell me what you were thinking about."

"I don't think you'll approve."

"Try me" as she began to pull off his shirt.

"Well, remember that outfit," Picard laughed nervously "the one from the MacBeth production?"

"Oh, yes the one you were smitten with." Beverly cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him, running her hands over his chest and back.

"Well, I was thinking how much I loved seeing you in it and......" Beverly leapt up, abruptly ending her caresses. "What in heavens are you doing Beverly?" Beverly placed a long manicured finger against his lips before disappearing into the bathroom. 

She reappeared a few minutes later. "Beverly you are a goddess." She smiled impishly, her eyes full of desire as she slid up to him.

"Jean-Luc, care to help me with my zippers, it's a little hot in here." Jean-Luc silently thanked The Powers That Be for giving him this gift. 

copyrighted 1998 dolittlemd@geocities.com


End file.
